Fairy Tail ~Yakusoku no Hi~
|kanji=フェアリーテイル ～約束の日～ |rōmaji=Fearī Teiru Yakusoku no Hi |english=Fairy Tail - Promised Day |band=Chihiro Yonekura |song number=14 |starting episode=Episode 167 |ending episode=Episode 175 |previous song=Break through |next song=MASAYUME CHASING }} Fairy Tail ~Yakusoku no Hi~ adalah Lagu Pembuka keempatbelas yang dinyanyikan oleh Chihiro Yonekura. Characters in Order of Appearance Lirik Versi TV Rōmaji= FEARII TEIRU kono te de tsukanda hikari wa Yume ni egaita risoukyou yume no mama owara senai Itsuka aeru mirai no boku ni tsutaetai Tokini mirai ha zankokude kagami no you ni warerukedo Kakera o nakusa nai you mitsuke dasebaii Kogoeru yami ga bokutachi no yukute fusai demo Kitto wasurenai kibou FEARII TEIRU kono te de tsukanda hikari wa Kizuna no chikara afurete irukara Bokura wa shitte iru kanashii namida o Dakara yuzurenai yuruganai Yumemita ano hi ni sou tadori tsuku made |-| Kanji= フェアリーテイル　この手で　掴んだ光は 夢に描いた理想郷　夢のまま終わらせない いつか会える　未来の僕に伝えたい 時に未来は残酷で　鏡のように割れるけど 欠片を失くさないよう　見つけ出せばいい 凍える闇が　僕たちの行く手塞いでも きっと忘れない　希望 フェアリーテイル　この手で　掴んだ光は 絆の力　溢れているから 僕らは知っている　悲しい涙を だから　譲れない　揺るがない 夢見た　あの日に　そう　辿り着くまで |-| English= Fairy Tail, What is the light held in this hand? The utopia drawn in your dream, don't let it end as one. There's something I want to tell my future self, who someday I'll meet. Sometimes the future is cruel, and can crack like a mirror. But we will be fine if we find it like no fragments were lost. Even if the frozen darkness stands in our path, We must never forget hope. Fairy Tail, what is the light held in this hand? Because we're overflowing with the power of bond. We all know about the sorrowful tears, So don't ever surrender, don't ever sway. That's right, until we arrive to the dream we saw that day. |-| Bahasa Indonesia= Fairy Tail, apakah cahaya yang di pegang tangan ini? Utopia yang tergambar di mimpimu, jangan biarkan berakhir menjadi satu. Ada yang yang ku katakan pada diriku di masa depan, saat bertemu suatu hari nanti. Kadang kala masa depan sangat kejam, dan bisa pecah seperti kaca. Tapi kita akan baik baik saja seperti pecahan yang takkan hilang. Jika di kegelapan yang membekukan jalan di depan kita, kita tak harus kehilangan harapan. Fairy Tail, apakah cahaya yang di pegang tangan ini? Karena kita mengalir dengan kekuatan ikatan. Kita semua tahu tentang sedihnya airmata, Jangan pernah menyerah, jangan pernah terpengaruhi. Itu benar, sampai kita menggapai mimpi kita lihat di hari itu. Versi Lengkap Rōmaji= FEARII TEIRU kono te de tsukanda hikari wa Yume ni egaita risoukyou yume no mama owara senai Itsuka aeru mirai no boku ni tsutaetai Tokini mirai ha zankokude kagami no you ni warerukedo Kakera o nakusa nai you mitsuke dasebaii Kogoeru yami ga bokutachi no yukute fusai demo Kitto wasurenai kibou FEARII TEIRU kono te de tsukanda hikari wa Kizuna no chikara afurete irukara Bokura wa shitte iru kanashii namida o Dakara yuzurenai yuruganai Yumemita ano hi ni sou tadori tsuku made Ano hi kawashita yakusoku wa mabushii hodo ni kirameite Itsuka fureru mirai no imi o oshieteita Donna mirai ga shiawase ka ima ha mada wakaranai kedo Te wo totte aruiteikou zutoo sobaniiru yo Yuganda yami ga bokutachi o madowaseyou tomo Mune ni wasurenai yuuki FEARII TEIRU itami wa egao de kakushite Deatta imi o wakatteiru kara Bokura wa shitteiru makenai tsuyosa wo Dakara wasurenai mayowanai Chikatta ano hi ni sou tadori tsuku made Kogoeru yami ga boku-tachi no yukute fusai demo Kitto wasurenai kibou FEARII TEIRU kono te de tsukanda hikari wa Kizuna no chikara afurete irukara Bokura wa shitte iru kanashii namida o Dakara yuzurenai yuruganai Yumemita ano hi ni sou Tadori tsuku made |-| Kanji= フェアリーテイル　この手で　掴んだ光は 夢に描いた理想郷　夢のまま終わらせない いつか会える　未来の僕に伝えたい 時に未来は残酷で　鏡のように割れるけど 欠片を失くさないよう　見つけ出せばいい 凍える闇が　僕たちの行く手塞いでも きっと忘れない　希望 フェアリーテイル　この手で　掴んだ光は 絆の力　溢れているから 僕らは知っている　悲しい涙を だから　譲れない　揺るがない 夢見た　あの日に　そう　辿り着くまで あの日交わした約束は 眩しいほどに煌めいて いつか触れる 未来の意味を 教えていた どんな未来が幸せか 今はまだわからないけど 手を取って 歩いていこう ずっとそばにいるよ 歪んだ闇が 僕たちを 惑わせようとも 胸に忘れない 勇気 フェアリーテイル 痛みは 笑顔で隠して 出会った意味を 解っているから 僕らは知っている 負けない強さを だから 忘れない 迷わない 誓った あの日に そう 辿り着くまで 凍える闇が 僕たちの 行く手塞いでも きっと忘れない 希望 フェアリーテイル この手で 掴んだ光は 絆の力 溢れているから 僕らは知っている 悲しい涙を だから 譲れない 揺るがない 夢見た あの日に そう 辿り着くまで |-| English= Fairy Tail, What is the light held in this hand? The utopia drawn in our dream, don't let it end as one. There's something I want to tell my future self, whom I'll meet someday. Sometimes the future is cruel, and can crack like a mirror. But we will be fine if we find it like no fragments were lost. Even if the frozen darkness stands in our path, We must never forget hope. Fairy Tail, what is the light held in this hand? Because we're overflowing with the power of bond. We all know about the sorrowful tears, So don't ever surrender, don't ever sway. That's right, until we arrive to the dream we saw that day. The promise we exchanged the other day, it glitters brightly like it's dazzling. Some day I'll feel it, the meaning of future you’ve taught me. Right now I still don't understand which future will bring us happiness, But let's take up our hands and walk together. We'll be around each other forever. Even if the distorted darkness misleads us, Don't forget the courage in our heart. Fairy Tail, let's conceal the pain with smiles. Because we understand what it means to meet each other. We all know about the strength to win, So don't ever forget, don't be confused. That's right, until we reach the promised day. Even if the frozen darkness stands in our path, We must never forget hope. Fairy Tail, what is the light held in this hand? Because we're overflowing with the power of bond. We all know about the sorrowful tears, So don't ever surrender, don't ever sway. That's right, until we reach the dream we saw that day. |-| Bahasa Indonesia= Fairy Tail, apakah cahaya yang di pegang tangan ini? Utopia yang tergambar di mimpimu, jangan biarkan berakhir menjadi satu. Ada yang yang ku katakan pada diriku di masa depan, saat bertemu suatu hari nanti. Kadang kala masa depan sangat kejam, dan bisa pecah seperti kaca. Tapi kita akan baik baik saja seperti pecahan yang takkan hilang. Jika di kegelapan yang membekukan jalan di depan kita, kita tak harus kehilangan harapan. Fairy Tail, apakah cahaya yang di pegang tangan ini? Karena kita mengalir dengan kekuatan ikatan. Kita semua tahu tentang sedihnya airmata, Jangan pernah menyerah, jangan pernah terpengaruhi. Itu benar, sampai kita menggapai mimpi kita lihat di hari itu. Janji yang kita buat saat hari itu, Itu bersinar terang seperti menyinari. Suatu hari nanti, aku akan merasakannya Arti masa depan yang kau ajarkan padaku. Sekarang ini aku masih tidak mengerti masa depan apa yang akan membawa kebahagiaan, Tapi mari berpegangan tangan dan berjalan bersama. Kita bersama selamanya. Walaupun kegelapan mengubah dan menyesatkan kita, Jangan lupakan keberanian di hati kita. Fairy Tail, Mari kita tutup kesakitan ini dengan senyuman Karena kita tahu apa maksudnya untuk bertemu. Kita tahu kekuatan untuk menang, Jadi jangan pernah lupakan, Jangan pernah kebingungan. Itu benar, sampai kita menggapai hari yang dijanjikan. Jika di kegelapan yang membekukan jalan di depan kita, kita tak harus kehilangan harapan. Fairy Tail, apakah cahaya yang di pegang tangan ini? Karena kita mengalir dengan kekuatan ikatan. Kita semua tahu tentang sedihnya airmata, Jangan pernah menyerah, jangan pernah terpengaruhi. Itu benar, sampai kita menggapai mimpi kita lihat di hari itu. Watch Now Navigasi Kategori:Musik Kategori:Lagu Pembuka